Quiero que me quieras
by Okanami Jose
Summary: kenshin abandona a los fantasmas de su pasado...


-ni ruroken ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esta cursilería para pasar las tardes que no me dejan tareas XDD

****

Advierto que este fic tiene lemon así que si este genero no es de su agrado no lean el fic… o sáltense la parte marcada donde esta el lemon XD

este fic por ser el primero que escribo que no es AU y mi primer lemon que publico se lo dedico a **hitokiri**** battousai 26** por que es fan de K-K y por que se me da la gana n0n

****

**Acto 1.- TAL VEZ…**

****

Era de noche en el dojo Kamiya y se mira como dos personas en yukata salen al patio del solitario dojo…

Kenshin- kaoru… necesito decirte algo… -murmuro cuando ella estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa a petición suya

Kaoru- eh? y de que se trata? –estaba algo sorprendida de que no se refiriera a ella con el "dono" el solo hacia eso cuando era algo importante o había algún problema serio

Kenshin y kaoru estaban solos en el dojo, yahico se quedo hasta tarde en el akabeko tal vez no llegaría hasta mañana y sanosuke gracias a kami-sama no estaba… extrañamente, se pasaba las tardes en el consultorio de megumi y de ahí no se sabia nada de el… ¿no será que? no, no puede ser…

En fin… el caso es que nuestro pelirrojo protagonista después de MUCHO meditarlo decidió al fin confesar sus sentimientos a kaoru, se deshizo de sus fantasmas para intentar ser feliz, solo le quedaba la gran pregunta "¿me querrá como yo la quiero?"

al fin dejo atrás el "yo no me la merezco" y "ella se merece a alguien mejor" etcétera, etcétera… todos conocemos los viejos fantasmas de Himura Kenshin, pero esos fantasmas son del pasado ahora, decidió aprovechar su soledad con kaoru para al fin decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, de tantas veces que estuvo apunto de perderla, de las veces que estuvo muy cerca de perderla fue con lo de Enishi… pasado ese momento hubo alfil paz, paz suficiente para que su amor creciera hasta este preciso momento, frente a ella con las palabras en la boca y sin poder decírselo…

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas el hace una pregunta sencilla para tomar un poco de valor…

Kenshin- kaoru… mmm…. Cómo le gustaría… ejem… como seria su… "pareja ideal"… -dijo casi en un susurro

Kaoru- ¿oro? (N/A eso se pega XDDD) …pues… no lo se… tal vez… no, no estoy segura… por que?

Kenshin respiro hondo, luego soltó el aire en un gran suspiro…

(N/A al igual que en algunos de mis fics… el no le canta, pero es mas o menos lo que le dice ¿ok? nn')

_Tal vez tú necesites hablar_

_Que te digan la verdad_

_Alguien que pueda escuchar tus sueños._

_Tal vez alguien con quien caminar_

_Que le guste tanto el mar_

_Y que pueda compartir su vida._

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor_

_Que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón_

_Sin nada a cambio _

_Una ilusión que tal vez…_

_Tal vez pueda ser yo…_

_Tal vez alguien que te trate bien_

_Alguien que te deje ser_

_Para que puedas amar tranquila_

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor_

_Que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón_

_Sin nada a cambio _

_Una ilusión que tal vez…_

_Tal vez pueda ser yo…_

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor_

_Que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón _

_Sin nada a cambio_

_Una ilusión que tal vez…_

_Tal vez pueda ser yo……_

_(fin de la canción nn)_

Kenshin- te quiero kaoru…

La chica después de salir de su "shock" sonrío abiertamente y se lanzo a los brazos de kenshin

Kaoru- también te quiero, kenshin-koishii… no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escuchar esas palabras… ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… lagrimas de felicidad… lagrimas de la mas grande felicidad del mundo…

Kenshin rompió suavemente el abrazo, tomo el rostro de kaoru con una de sus manos y acerco su cara a la de ella lentamente, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, el sonrío al ver que tenia un fuerte color carmesí en sus mejillas, pronto la poca distancia que los separaba fue rota con un tierno beso lleno de amor… de amor infinito…

Minutos después ya separaron kenshin decidió a hacer la gran pregunta…

Kenshin- kaoru?...

Kaoru- hai, kenshin? -ella aun estaba muy sonrojada y miraba tímidamente a el pelirrojo

Kenshin- tal vez sea muy pronto pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido… quisiera, si estas deacuerdo que te casaras con migo… -la chica de ojos azules se puso mas roja si es que se podía

Kaoru- hai!! claro que me caso contigo kenshin!!

Kenshin volvió a besarla, pero esta vez mas intensamente, la levanto del suelo asiendo que instintivamente kaoru se abrazara a sus hombros, luego la llevo hasta la habitación que ocupaba la chica y la recostó en su futon… luego se acerco hasta la oreja de la chica para decirle algo…

Kenshin- me permites kaoru… -pregunto suavemente

Kaoru- hai, kenshin… soy tuya… -murmuro sonriendo sonrojada

------DANGER LEMON------ jojojojojojojo XDDDDDDD

Kenshin dejo de besar sus labios para pasar a besar y lamer su blanco y fino cuello, mientras desataba la cinta que sostiene la yukata. Mientras kaoru hacia lo mismo con la yukata de él mientras gemía débilmente por todas las emociones que le provocaban los besos del pelirrojo.

Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos, kenshin por un momento mira la exquisita figura de kaoru, miro sus bien formados senos y decidió probarlos, no antes de tener el permiso de kaoru…

Después de que la chica aceptara él acerco su boca a una de los senos de kaoru

Comenzó besándolos lentamente sacando gemidos de kaoru, mientras besaba y lamía uno, el otro lo acariciaba con una mano, beso y lamió cada unos de los suaves pechos de la chica y cuando sintió que ella estaba lista se coloco en posición para entrar en ella.

Kaoru gimió de dolor cuando sintió la intrusión de kenshin dentro de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se detuvo y la miro preocupado…

Kenshin- gomen kaoru… no quise lastimarte… siguieres… nos detenemos…

Kaoru- iie… kenshin, ya paso… sigamos, onegai… -dijo sonriendo para darle seguridad, aun que en sus ojos aun habia pequeñas lagrimas

Kenshin sonrió también y entro en ella de nuevo, ella gimió de nuevo pero de placer, siguió entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella para que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión, cuando noto que la chica le pedia con sus movimientos que siguiera, entro y salio de ella a un ritmo un poco mas rápido…

La noche transcurrió entre gemidos de placer, murmullos y al final dos palabras, dos sencillas palabras que significan todo: te amo…

----END LEMON----las cosas que hacen las hormonas adolescentes XDDDDD

**Acto 2.- LULLABY (mi lugar)**

Ambos estaban recostados en el futon kaoru acostada en el pecho de kenshin remirando tranquilamente y kenshin abrazándola protectoramente y acariciando su cabello…

Ambos estaba muy cansados pero kenshin esperaba que ella se durmiera…

Kenshin- kaoru?... –dijo suavemente

Kaoru- mmm?...

Kenshin- por que no duermes, mi vida?...

Kaoru- por que… tengo miedo…

Kenshin- miedo? De que?

Kaoru- de que al despertar ya no estés a mi lado…

Kenshin- koishii… escucha…

(Repito no le canta pero le dice casi lo mismo)

_Siente como te amo_

_Toma mi mano_

_Y ven a soñar_

_Deja todo lo malo_

_Por que te pesa_

_Para volar…_

_Mírame… _

_Una vez…_

_Una más…_

_Ahora duérmete _

_Aquí estoy…_

_No me ir_

_Mi lugar…_

_Es aquí cuidándote…_

(una canción muy cortita pero muy bonita nn)

Kenshin- duerme tranquila… estaré aquí por la mañana…

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta kaoru ya estaba bien dormidita sobre su pecho…

Kenshin- te amo Kamiya Kaoru… -dijo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente cierto cabeza de pollo llego temprano al dojo..

Sano- maldita kitsune no me quiso hacer de desayunar… ¬¬ …solo espero de jo-chan no haya cocinado hoy ó moriré… -.-U

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había alimento alguno en la cocina se puso de peor humor aun y lloriqueo un poco… nnU

Sano- no puede ser!... T.T

Yahico- ya estoy en casa –dijo animoso cuando se adentro a la casa

Sano- no puede ser!... T.T

Yahico- sanosuke? o.o?

Sano- no puede ser!... T.T

Yahico- que haces aquí tan temprano?

Sano- no puede ser!... T.T

Yahico- estupido cabeza de pollo, reacciona!!!! –dándole en la cabeza con su espada de bamb

Sano- no puede ser!... .

Yahico- ¬¬" mira comida!!! –señalando a ninguna parte XD

Sano- donde?!?!?! –mirando a todo lados

Yahico- hasta que reaccionas… ¬¬

Sano- que haces aquí yahico-chan?

Yahico- no me llames chan!!! Y esta es mi casa, yo debería preguntarte eso a ti ¬¬

Sano- vine a desayunar… -confeso guardándose que venia de la casa de megumi n0n

Yahico- y kenshin? Que no ha hecho nada de comer?

Sano- no… T.T

Yahico- que raro siempre despierta temprano… vamos a buscarlo

Se dirigieron a la habitación de kenshin… pero el no estaba…

Sano- donde rayos estará? ¬¬

Yahico- será mejor que llamemos a la busu tal vez sepa

Los dos caminaron a la habitación de kaoru, después de tocar un par de veces sin obtener respuesta sano corrió un poco el tatami y quedo con los ojos en forma de platos con lo que vio

Sano- Ô.Ô……

Yahico- hey cabeza de pollo ella esta si o no?? –pregunto fastidiado, el no estaba observando

Sano- Ô.Ô…… yahico-chan… te invito a comer en el akabeko…

Yahico- si, con todo el dinero que tienes ¬¬ -murmuro sarcástico- y no me llames CHAN!!!!!

Sano- Ô.Ô…… calla y vamonos… -dijo cerrando suavemente el tatami de la habitación y emprendiendo el viaje hacia el restaurante- 'vaya con este kenshin, hasta que se atrevió…' –pensó con una sonrisa

En la casa…

Kaoru y kenshin aun estaban en la misma posición que antes, una sabana cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, kenshin tenía una gran expresión de paz ahí junto a su amada…

Kenshin- te amo kaoru… -murmuro entre sueños

**FIN… **

Ya saque mi lado hentai -.-U lo que hacen las hormonas adolescentes XDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajaja cada día pierdo otro tornillo jajajajajajajaja y aun así me sale miel hasta por todos lados!! nnU

Increíble que un hombre de 15 años escriba estas cursilerías verdad? nnU lo cursi lo herede de mi madre jejejejeeje y mas por que la mayor parte de mi vida he vivido rodeado de mujeres -.- (mi mamá, mi hermana, mi tía, mi abuela ¬¬) creo que por esa razón de mi ladito cursi tan desarrollado ¿o que creen ustedes?... ¿me aleje mucho de la testosterona familiar??

VIVA EL FEMINISMO XDDDDDD

ABAJO EL MASCHISMO!!! XDDDDDDDDDD

Y viva Tiziano Ferro!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDD (mi cantante favorito, de ahí mi mail XD)

Definitivamente me faltan un par de tornillos -.-U

……………………

En fin… ya esta otro de mis one-shots -.-UUu

¡¡¡siempre hago one-shots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por que no hago de capítulos?!?!?!?!

Kuso!!!!!!! ¬¬ ya me odio a mi mismo!!!

Pero… esas cursilerías cortas se disfrutan no? jajajajajajajaja

Bueno no olviden dejar review!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!!

non

las canciones "tal vez" y "lullaby" son de Sin bandera, del disco "De viaje"…

P.D. la mini-canción "lullaby" esta en la misma pista que "tal vez" pero unos segundos después ya que es muy corta nn

Nomas para el conocimiento personal XD

Licánamente…

…Onashiru Okanami…


End file.
